


Chaos

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Corporate lawyer Barry Allen has to help his best friend venture capitalist Iris West out of a terrible situation





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part fifteen of my WestAllen drabble collection.

As Barry was driving to Iris’s home he was feeling the unbearable weight of the words he and Iris had exchanged earlier in the day. Over their twenty year friendship they had had their fair share of disagreements and caustic arguments but never had the words they exchanged been as scathing and acrimonious as the were today. Barry had told Iris that he hated the woman she had become and deserved the unhappiness she was steeped in. Iris had told Barry that she never wanted to see him again and that she would take pleasure in burning every photo she had of him. They broke each other in a way that he feared was irrevocable. It’s always the ones you love that hurt you the most.

They argued about the same thing they had been arguing about for months. Eddie Thawne.

Barry was desperate for Iris to divorce Eddie. His philandering and verbally abusive ways had taken a devastating toll on Iris both physically and emotionally. Barry had to bear witness to the toxicity of their relationship and he could no longer stand by and watch his best friend and the woman he loved in secret endure another day with that monster.

Iris too wanted to divorce Eddie. After many years of trying every endeavor to heal their broken relationship she finally realized that Eddie was never going to change. He was dangerous, lurid and she had to try and remove the stain of betrayal and hatred that he had soaked her soul with.

She had asked Barry to represent her in the divorce hearings, trusting that even though that wasn’t his legal speciality, no one would fight for her best interest more than the man that had been her rock for most of her life. The problem that arose between them was that Barry wanted Iris to walk away from the marriage with nothing. No money, no property, no joint business ventures, nothing. He just wanted her out of that marriage by any means necessary.

And while Iris admitted she was naïve and foolish to have tied so much of her wealth to Eddie she couldn’t just walk away from everything she had built, developed and fostered while they were married. She couldn’t understand why Barry couldn’t, or wouldn’t, see her point of view. She needed his support now more than ever but instead he seemed only willing to entertain what he wanted for her.

Barry knew he had to make this right. Iris was the most important person in his life. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone ever. He had to apologize. He had to beg her forgiveness. He had to plead with her to let him back in her life, and if she did he would promise to fight Eddie right by her side anyway she wanted.

As Barry pulled into the driveway of Iris’s house he was shocked and alarmed to see several police cars and an ambulance. Panic washed over him as he feared his worst nightmare had come true.

Rushing from his car he began to run into the house when one of the uniformed officers stopped him. “Sorry sir you can’t go in there.”

“Please, what’s going on? What’s happened? I HAVE TO GET IN THERE!!!”

Iris heard Barry yelling and ran out of the house and into his arms. “Oh, Barry, it’s……..it’s………..” Iris couldn’t finish her thought between her crying sobs and shortness of breath.

Barry pulled Iris into his chest and held her tight. “Baby what’s wrong? What happened?”

“It’s Eddie……..he’s……….oh God he’s………….”

Barry tried to soothe the distraught Iris by gently rubbing her back as he attempted to make sense of the situation. He saw two men, who looked like police detectives, approaching them and he hoped it was his opportunity to finally get some answers.

“Iris Thawne.”

“Yes.”

“I’m placing you under arrest for the murder of Eddie Thawne.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read my drabble. I hope you enjoyed it. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
